Consequences
by chocolate rules
Summary: PreSeries. A Winchester must learn that his actions must render consequences. Not a deathfic. I can't kill them off!
1. Cheesy Legend

Okay! So I can't seem to finsih my stories! I will, but my mind goes like at twenty thoughts a second! Here's oneI couldn't ignore. I'm supposed to be finishing my History homework for the marking period, but I haven't even started. I don't care, I rather be doing this anyway!

This story will be done in no time, it's already typed up! so read and review it and I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING ! Don't worry, I don't bite.

* * *

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter One: Cheesy Legend

* * *

Dean stepped cautiously over to the clearing. He could hear mumbling. Maybe it was the spirit they had been chasing over half the city for the last few weeks. Maybe he'd finally be able to kill the dead bitch and they'd be able to move on. He was growing anxious and almost wanted to run to the clearing and start shooting at the cause of his current distress like a madman. 

He drew nearer to the clearing, some thirty yards away, when he noticed something in the mumbling. It seemed to be more than _one_ voice. He took a step and then halted. Three. He had heard three different voices. He had been sure that it had only been one spirit. Three wasn't something they'd been expecting. He might not be able to handle three alone.

Scratch that four. There was four different voices mumbling near the clearing. Dean wondered if they would notice him retreat back to his car. _No, _Dean thought,_ better get a closer look. It can't be four spirits. It's probably some schizophrenic spirit. _Yeah, since that thought was more comforting.

Dean continued his path to the clearing. Twenty yards away. Fifteen. Ten. _Wait a minute_. Dean stopped again, listening to the four voices, two of which seemed to do the most talking. That's when he realized it. _Those aren't spirits. _Dean thought to himself. He found himself both relieved and bothered by this realization. Relieved because there weren't four spirits roaming around, bothered because for the third night in a row he hadn't found the damn spirit in those damn woods.

He put away his shotgun, and instead pulled out one of his many trusted handguns. He quickened his pace, knowing this time that it was only a group of idiotic teens, probably drunk, that had wanted to see if they could lure out the spirit. That was the local legend, "Spend A Night By Fairway Bay, and The Widow Will Take You Away" or something like that. Cheesy legend. Two nights ago he had camped out there and had actually found it to be peacefully disturbing. Nothing attacked him. Nothing, not even a damn squirrel or what have you.

* * *

So? reveiw! 


	2. 4 Idiots & 1 Shocking Disbelief

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Two: Four Complete Idiots and One Shocking Disbelief

* * *

Dean swung his bag onto his shoulder and took the last few strides to the clearing. As he had suspected, the stupid group of stupid teens had found themselves into the stupid woods. God, how he wished kids would pay more attention to those horror movies they so love to watch. If a place is said to be haunted, DON'T GO IN THERE!

"…her mom totally flipped. Told her she had to remove it 'right that instant'." a girl joked. She had her back to Dean and was leaning on the closest tree to her.

"Did she tell her it was fake?" The other girl said. Dean could see her face, she looked a little worried. The little campfire's glow amplifying the affect.

"What? And have her not have a panic attack, are you crazy?" said the first girl. Then, Dean noticed, she blew a perfect smoke ring into the darkening sky.

"What about Cal and how his old man freaked over his car? Man that was a moment not to be missed!" the boy beside the calmer girl yelled out. He was obviously drunk. They all laughed, obviously all having been there.

Dean cleared his throat some, but none of the teens seemed to notice. He put his gun in the rear of his pants and proceeded into the clearing.

"HEY!" he yelled out. Instantly, all the teens stood and gathered into there little group. "What the hell do you think you're doing here!" All four were at loss of words. Dean took a few steps closer to the bunch and proceeded to tell them off before he sent them home.

"Don't you guys have some type of community curfew or something? And for good sakes, it's freaking Wednesday! Good luck with a hangover in school, man. You, Idiots! Now run on hom…"Dean stopped dead. He stared at the fourth member of the group in disbelief.

"Sam?" The figure tried to cower behind the calm girl and the other boy. Dean, however, could tell his brother anywhere. "SAM!" He yelled out rolling his head in complete distaste.

"Yeah." he heard. Sam straightening himself up. Dean looked Sam up and down, and spotted what Sam had been trying to hide.

"You are SO dead."


	3. Stupid Move

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Three: Stupid Move

* * *

"Of all the shit you can do! Drinking, come on."

Sam could feel himself start to tremble. Why, of all the days in his life, did he pick today to go out, try to make friends and have his brother find him halfway drunk.

"It's not what it looks like." Sam tried out, his voice not cooperating and making him sound like a child pleading with his parent once they'd been caught. Hell, that was the position he was in!

Dean laughed. The three other teens took a step back at this unexpected reaction. The calm girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate. "Then tell me what this is. Since I obviously have _no _idea what this could _possibly _be." Dean stated sarcastically. Sam knew better than to actually tell Dean anything, it wouldn't make matters any easier on him.

"Drop them all, and all of you get on home." Dean said to the crew. Then, realizing what he had just told them to do, retracted his statement. "No, scratch that!" They all froze. "You all drunk?" The boy and the first girl nodded, but the calmer girl stated a no.

"Can you drive?" Dean asked doubtfully. Again, she shook her head no. "How old are you?" Dean said, looking at the group.

"Nineteen." the boy said quickly. Dean looked over at him with a smirk.

"If you're gonna lie. At least say twenty-one. You know, the legal drinking age." the boy looked down defeated. "Try again."

"Seventeen." he replied this time. Dean gave him a look. "In three months." Dean nodded smiling. Then he looked at the rest of them.

"Seventeen since two weeks ago." the wilder girl said, almost proudly.

"Fifteen." the second girl said. She looked down, ashamed. _Great, _Dean thought, _a fifteen year old sober chick, a sixteen year old drunky, a seventeen year old party girl, and my stupid sixteen year old brother._

"Well, somehow you guys are going to have to get on home. So, who wants to squeal to their parents?" Dean said looking at the three.

"Dean…" Sam started to plea. Dean stern eyes instantly fell on him and Sam was silenced by them.

"What? Please don't tell me you're about to ask me not to get their parents involved, cause that's going to be a little troublesome." Dean walked up to the group, straight at Sam who was now more noticeably.

"You do realize, Dad's in those woods, right?"


	4. No Way Around It

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Four: No Way Around It

* * *

"Holy Shit!" Sam said to that realization. His eyes went wild looking around for any signs of his charging farther.

"Yeah, forgot that little factor, did we? Now, would you rather spend the night here, drunk, or risk going with your friends here. Cause, if you come with me, you're caught." Sam slowly nodded.

"I…I think that my…my step dad might be able…able to come." the fifteen year old said real softly.

"Oh, Hey! That's an idea, Carl." the other girl said, smiling as if she'd thought of it.

"Call him, Em." the boy said to the young girl. She looked around at all of them.

"I don't have a phone." she stated almost to herself.

"Here, take mine." the boy said. When she opened it, it gave the 'no signal' tone that we are all so frustrated to hear. She sadly handed the cell back to the boy, who looked at it with disgust and concern as he pocketed it.

"Fine," Dean said, reaching into his own pocket. He handed the girl his own phone. She smiled softly as she began to dial. Just before she was about to press send, the phone rang.

The girl jumped, causing the phone to go flying a little off her hands. Dean quickly caught it in the air. He gave a look towards the phone and read 'Dad' on it. He looked up to Sam, who was staring at the contraption with hatred and fear. He glanced up to Dean just as the phone gave its third ring. Dean shrugged and pressed okay.

"Hey, Dad (Sam could fell his heartbeat slow, as if it went too fast his father would hear it and know instantly he was there)….you did? (Did what? Did he find whatever the hell they had been looking for and was just calling Dean to tell him it was okay to head on home?)….and he didn't answer (Oh no! His father had called home. How hadn't he thought of that before!)…no, he's probably in the bathroom or asleep or something…(Or standing right in front of you seeing his short life flash before his eyes)..sure, I'll try and call him….( Call him? Call me? Why, Dean, why!)….yeah, sure, bye." Dean flipped the cell closed and looked at Sam, who hadn't breathed throughout the entire conversation.

"Inhale, Sam." Dean instructed, mockingly. He knew Sam was about to flip out. He had hoped that he'd bought the boy enough time to figure out what he was going to do, but the 'smart' Winchester seemed to not be present that evening.

"Exhale, too, there buddy."

"Now, listen." he said addressing the group. "You all need to find a quick and safe ride home. Call that Carl guy or whatever, just do it now. Think about the consequences later." He said handing back his cell to the young girl.

"And Dad?" Sam asked.

"Just get home before him. You know I won't say anything. Hell, I'll even find a way to tell him I got you drunk. But if you get caught here, then you're kind of on your own. I haven't slept for the past three days as is. No way am I gonna be capable for whatever the hell he thinks up." Sam let out a small, whimper like noise out. He was about to comment on what Dean had said, but was interrupted by a shift in the trees.

Dean noticed Sam's stare. "What? What do you see?" He said not looking around but staring at Sam. But then, he didn't have to question it, instantly he felt it. The presence of it. The cold.

"What the hell is that?" the teen boy asked.


	5. That's Not Yours

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Five: That's Not Yours

* * *

The Winchester boys turned around at the sound of the girls' shrieks. Dean cursed himself for forgetting all about the damn spirit.

"Is that her?" the fifteen year old asked. She was starting to tremble.

"Yeah," Dean said flatly, "That's her." He pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the spirit.

"Get to the street or something, just go, Now!" Dean ordered the teens. They moved unsurely, gathering their stuff and glancing back to the spirit. Sam walked towards Dean, ignoring the order.

"Dean, it's a spirit. You can't just shot a spirit!"

"Sam, go with the rest of your little friends there. Stay out of the way."

"But, you can't handle this by yourself…"

"Yes I can, Sam. You, on the other hand, better leave here now before you regret it. You don't even have any protection on you." Sam looked sheepish. Dean glared at the younger boy.

"Hand it over, Sam." Dean said quietly. The rest of the group was all packed and they huddled together, drunk drugged and freaked. Sam made no notion of following that order either.

Dean rolled his head, and glanced over at the spirit, who seemed content just staring back at them. Then, he turned and focused on his brother. He decided that this was not the time to be arguing with what he once thought of as a smart young man, but at the moment just viewed as a disobeying teen.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and reached to the waistband on the back of Sam's jeans. He knew that that was Sam's preferred location for hiding his guns. Once in his hands, Sam made to grab for it, but Dean merely shoved him away. At closer glance, Dean noticed that the gun was in fact _not _Sam's.

"This is _my_ gun." Dean spat out. He looked back at Sam curiously. "What are you doing with my gun, Sam?"

"What, you don't even use it anymore." Sam said defensively.

" I happened to use all my weapons, Sam, when need be."

"Well, you haven't used that one for a month!"

"Why didn't you just take one of yours?" Sam looked at him and briefly chuckled.

"Which ones, the ones Dad took away or the ones he won't give me the bullets back for?"

"Fine, but you could of told me. Anyway, not the point. Lead your friends back to wherever the hell their car is and if you want to go with them. Are you drunk?"

"No, I didn't even finish my first bottle."

"Never thought you'd need it though."

"I don't"

"Fine, just get your friends out of here, before Mrs. Invincible there decides she don't like the docile role too much." They both looked back to the spirit, who hadn't moved.

"What's she doing?" Dean shrugged. "I thought she was some killing frenzy kind of spirit. That's what Denz called it earlier." Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

"Who's Denz?"

"Dennis, the guy back there. He was telling me and Emily about that spirit lady. Local legend kind of thing…"

"Hm…" Dean said, looking at Sam like one would a small child. "And you mean to tell me that after all you've been taught you didn't have enough sense as to know to get the hell out of there?"

"Shut up."

"No, Sammy, this is dangerous. I don't know why she's not attacking, but imagine what would of happened to you, not to mention your friends there, if this thing had attacked. Then what?"

"That's why I had the gun, Dean." Sam said with a small shrug. He knew that he wouldn't be having this conversation, but with Dean he could tempt it.

"Maybe, that's why you're not given any. I have to know I can trust you, Sam, but this was just plain stupid. Now, for the last time, get your friends out of here so I can take care of my little spirit friend there and also before Dad sees you. He should be here by now."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Trapped

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Six: Trapped

* * *

Sam looking a little hurt and defeated, nodded and headed back to the petrified group. Dean kept an eye on the departuring teens and the other on the lady. He was hoping that since she was there, she wouldn't go after the kids. And if she did, he was hoping he'd be able to stop her.

Sam glanced back to Dean, who just motioned with his head to keep moving. Once they were gone, the spirit lady seemed to be on alert. She flew right at Dean, who just in the last moment moved out of her way. He turned towards her and began shooting. She looked back at him and then disappeared.

Dean got up quickly and looked around. He was starting to find this little cat and mouse chase a tad bit on the annoying side. Then he heard the shrieks that had previously alerted him to the presence of the spirit, the girls were screaming.

Dean started running in the direction Sam and the others had left. He grabbed his bag as he ran be it. Sam didn't have a weapon, he had taken away Sam's safety. And the others, well the others were idiots and so they didn't stand a chance. Dean started to hasten his pace.

They were all backed into a tree. The girls hide behind Sam and Denz, who was at a panic himself.

"Just, calm down." Sam whispered to them. "There's got to be a reason why she didn't attack us before."

"Like what, Sam?" the wild girl said.

"I don't know. But there's always something. I didn't really look into her." Sam replied in a whisper. He then looked over to his right where Denz stood staring straight ahead, in shock.

"Hey, Denz?" the boy seemed to flinch at his name, but continued to look forward. "Dennis, man." Now, he looked over at Sam. "What else do you know about the legend?"

"I don't know anything. It was just some stupid story that me brothers told me. I didn't actually believe them. But, Todd once said that he saw it. But, Dad said he imagined it. And then, Mom said something about his overactive imagination. But then, like three months later some guy went missing in here. And then last year, Kenny swears he saw it. And I swear I just saw it…."

"Okay, Denz. Sorry I asked. How about you two, anything?"

"Yeah, she only attacks in the dead of the night. When all is quiet and the stars are bright. When no one else can hear you scream. And you lie in the realm of dreams." Emily said quietly. She was standing behind Sam, shaking with every word. Sam realized that she had just recited something, probably right out of the legend.

"And where did you hear that, Em?" he asked the small figure behind him.

"School or something, I don't remember," she whispered to him.

"Well, if that's true," the older girl said. She held tighter to Denz waist. "I guess that means that she won't attack."

"Yeah, long as we stay awake and together. That shouldn't be too hard."

As soon as the words left his month, Sam regretted saying them. It was as if having this realization angered the spirit. She hovered closer to them, maybe some ten feet away. Then, with a jerk of her arm both boys went flying in opposite directions. The girls screamed.

Dean grew nearer. He could hear the girls and then his own name coming form Sam. He jumped over roots and ducked under limbs. He was silently praying that he'd find everyone okay. And this time, he would guide them out of there. He knew that by then his father would of heard the screams and Sam would be caught. Better caught then dead, though.

Dean saw as the spirit lady taunted the girls. They were huddled at the base of the tree and crying into each other.

"Hey, spirit bitch!" Dean cried out. She looked at him and her face took a turn into one of a skeleton. Dean raised his gun and yelled out for the kids to stay down. This time he got her and she faded away.

"Everyone okay?" he asked looking around. He headed over to the girls. Both stood up instantly and wrapped their arms around him. Normally, this would be like Dean's dream come true, but he understood that it was just out of fear. Then, he realized something.

"Where are the guys?"

"She flung them away." the older girl said into his shoulder. Dean started to look around. "Sam? Uh, Denz? Where are you guys?" he yelled into the trees.

"I'm good." Sam said emerging from the right, dusting himself off. Dean's eyes flew to him. He grinned quickly and then motioned for Sam to get over there. Denz also came out of the trees, from the left, and dusted himself off too.

"Wow, that was mean." Denz said. He looked around, expecting the thing to come back and attack him again.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dean ordered. He let go of the girls, hoping they'd let him go, too. They did, clinging to each other instead.

"Here, Sam." Dean said, returning the handgun he had taken earlier. "But, just until we get out of here. " Sam nodded and accepted the offered safety. The others looked at the exchange in disbelief and fear. Sam just looked peaceful. He was no longer the shy boy they had convinced to come out 'partying' with them. He was a warrior, a hunter. He was their protection.

"Now, _let's get the hell out of here._" Dean repeated. He held his own gun at the ready. Sam aimed around.

"Come on then," Sam said. He motioned for the other kids to follow him, knowing Dean would bring up the rear.

Ten minutes later, they found the reassuring lights of the road peering through the trees. Sam sped up some and they were all soon out of the trees, a few feet from their car. Dean's car was parked about thirty yards back and he glanced over at it, making sure she was okay. There was another car parked by there, too. Right behind Dean's. It was a dark blue truck and it belonged to John Winchester.


	7. No Where To Run To

A/N: My Last installment for the night. Hpe you like it. I'll fiinish this really quick, I super promise! But I need reviews! I Need Them:) I have to go and actually start my History homework (Essay, like 5 Essays!) so I'll be up all night! Send your care my way, K! ;)

* * *

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Seven: No Where To Run To

* * *

Emily had called Carl, who was pissed at having been called so late at night, it was just past midnight now. He said he'd be there in half an hour, since the kids really didn't live that close to the forest. Dean said they would wait out there in the road until Carl arrived and all the kids agreed. Sam, however, looked a little more frightened by that then being in the woods.

"You'll have more to worry about if you go back in there," Dean said, taking the gun back like he said he'd do. "Dad will be the least of you worries if you're dead."

Sam looked at him unsurely. If he were dead, John Winchester would probably summon him and find a way to punish him and then never leave him alone. He wouldn't get the chance to haunt them, John would haunt him. No not even dead would he be able to escape his father.

Dean's cell rang again. Sam looked in utter fear as Dean rummaged through his jeans and jacket pockets until he found his cell. Sam grabbed Dean's wrist in an attempt to get him to not answer. But, Dean was on a hunt. If he didn't answer, his father would tear down all them trees to find him.

"I have to Sam. And I'm going to have to tell him about this, too. I'm sure he heard the screaming." Sam nodded, but didn't release Dean.

Dean took his other hand and pulled Sam off him. He gave him a reassuring look as he flipped the phone open.

"Yeah!….Yes, sir….The screaming… (He looked up to the girls and to Sam and shrugged) well, they came from these teens that decided to find the thing themselves….Yeah, I've got them….I'm by the cars…They're waiting for their ride….Well it is their car, but they're drunk. Can't let them drive drunk….Call Sam?( Sam held his breath and looked away. Emily looked back at him and mouthed 'Sorry') No, haven't called him…I know, but….yes, sir. But (Pauses) are you coming out right now?…Then, you'll understand….I just don't need you yelling through the phone…Bye."

"Okay, he pretty much knows you're here." Dean said to Sam. Sam turned back to him and looked like he was about to pass out.

"He's going to kill me." Dean slowly nodded. "I was supposed to stay home. God, I won't see daylight for a year!"

" Come on, man. Don't exaggerate. You're more likely to be seeing a whole lot more sun. More training and the whole survival thing he wanted to make you do like three months ago."

"The one where I have to stay out for the weekend with that Stuart gut and survive by myself." Dean nodded. "I'm dead."

"No, he gives you a knife and a loaded pistol. It's fun." Dean tried reassuring Sam. He knew that Sam hated the whole idea of having to survival military thing. He knew how he hated even more to do it alone. They had done it Three years ago, just him and Sam, but John had threatened Sam that the next time he didn't listen in a hunt he'd have to forego it by himself. Granted this wasn't a hunt Sam was supposed to be in, but this was a hunt, and Sam had disobeyed. John usually didn't like for Sam to go on hunts when he had to go to school the next day. He really didn't care for the grades, but he did want them to graduate and sleeping in class wouldn't help him.

"Yeah, fun." Sam said sarcastically. He glanced down the road, praying for Carl to arrive. Denz had called someone from is house, one of his brother's probably, and they said they'd be there in thirty to forty minutes. Nobody was there, it had after all only been twenty minutes.

"To late now." Dean said, looking as Sam stretched his neck to see any car. "Nowhere to run to, you know. Sorry." Dean shrugged and Sam sighed. He knew it was too late.

They all jumped when the heard something emerge from behind them. Sam didn't turn around, like the others. He knew John Winchester would notice him. He didn't need to see Sam to know his son was there. Dean gave Sam a soft tap on the shoulder as he headed over to their father.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now Review!

love chocolate rules ;)


	8. Hello, It's Me, Your Son

Wow! That was one heck of a long wait! Soo super sorry! Anyway, I've got two chapters up tonight! Yah! So, plz don't hate on me too badly:) They were already prewritten, in my notebook, butthen I lost the bok and found it like 2 days ago :) Anyways! TRhanks for the reviews! Now, make more! lol

* * *

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Eight: Hello, It's Me, Your Son

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" Dean said with faked cheerfulness. He walked over to the gruff man and stood in front of him. He gave his father his award-winning smile that he used to distract.

John, gun at the ready, looked all the kids over. As if his job wasn't hard enough, stupid teenagers always seemed to know where to go to get themselves in trouble, or worse yet -killed. He gave them all an annoyed glare as he looked back to his own offspring.

"How's it going!" Dean asked cheaply. He was really hoping that for some unknown miracle, his father would not notice Sam. He knew he had told his brother that there was nowhere left for him to run, but if there was anyone who'd be able to think of a way out, it'd be Sam.

"What's the problem here?" John asked in his commanding voice. Emily and her sister edged closer together. Denz, who had seemed to of gotten the worst end from the booze, just stood there staring at the eldest Winchester.

"Oh, them," Dean said, looking back at the teens as well. He gave them a hard glare, at which the girls shuddered. He hoped that they understood it meant for them not to talk. "Like I said drunk. Except for the youngest there, but she's fifteen, so she can't drive."

"And now you're stuck here, babysitting instead of finding that spirit." John stated rather than asked.

Dean looked down and away. He was usually the type to just keep on working on a gig until it was over with and then worry about anything else. However, this time, Sam was involved and he wasn't just about to leave him vulnerable again.

"They got attacked after I sent them on their merry way," Dean tried to say in his same carefree tone, but his downward glance conveyed otherwise.

"Well, they're out of the woods now, why you still here?" John asked his son. He glared down at the boy, knowing the answer. He 'pocketed' his gun, which he'd held limply at his side, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, no reason." Dean tried looking up with a smile and shrugging. However, as he looked up, he noticed his father's glare and knew, like he'd predicted that John already knew.

"Where is he?" John spat out. Dean didn't know whether to just point his brother out beside the truck, or play it off. John didn't even give him a chance to answer. "Sam!" he yelled into the spine-chilling night. "Samuel!"

The tall boy slowly and carefully emerged, head hung low, from behind the truck. He hadn't been hiding, he'd just stayed there and had leaned against his friend's car for support.

"Get over here," John growled. He was certainly not in any form of mood for the boy's slow tactics. Sam quickened his pace and walked over to them. He stopped beside Dean, directly in front of his father. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said simply. He couldn't really think up an excuse and apologizing was the safest thing to do at the moment.

"Sorry? That's new." John said sarcastically. "What exactly are you sorry for? Disobey your punishment, or just the general rules of my house?" Sam said nothing. He felt himself start to shake, but refused to speak. Dean, beside him was about to speak but his father decided to continue.

"Oh, I get it. You just thought you'd get over here and figure things out for yourself? Well, I thought you knew better. I thought that by now, you'd have understood the dangers. We're not in this town for nothing, Sam!"

"I know." Sam said quietly. He was still staring straight down at his shoes and standing practically in attention otherwise.

"Of course you know!" John said angrily. "You're _smart_ like that, right? I mean, that's what hey keep on telling me. That I've got a bright kid on my hands. A bright kid wouldn't pull stupid stunts like this, Sam! Bright kids tend to do as they're told!"

Dean , who'd been looking at the two of them following the conversation, looked down. He always did as he was told and he was by far not a bright kid. Sam was a bright kid, bright enough to know what he wanted. Dean was about to say something, anything to stop the inevitable argument, but came up short.

"All you told me was that I shouldn't leave the house since you and Dean hadn't killed 'it' yet. You didn't even tell me what 'it' was! How am I supposed to know it was a crazed widow spirit living in the forest nonetheless!"

"You're supposed to stay inside, not going around trying to get yourself killed!"

"Why the hell would I try to do that?"

"Well, it's what you're doing here!" Dean looked around as the 'conversation' progressed. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and could practically hear the spirit coming towards them.

"Hey, you guys…" Dean said, staring at the forested spot beside his father. Neither, however, seemed to of noticed his intrusion.

"So, leaving the apartment is _trying to get myself killed_…"

"Sam…" Dean said, again unnoticed.

"…Great. Than why leave at all! I mean why hunt, if all the bad things are outside, let's stay inside!" Dean had enough. Both Winchester were fuming and if he didn't stop the argument, things wouldn't turn out so well. He reached over and covered Sam's mouth as he yelled out to his father, who'd been ready to protest.

"DAD!" Dean said, quieting the man. He looked around quickly behind the elder's shoulder. "She's coming. I can feel her."

* * *

Wait, there's one more! For tonight anyway,lol! 


	9. Punishment or Hunt

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Nine: Punishment or Hunt

* * *

John looked around back to the forest. He pulled out his gun, aiming expertly again. Sam, who had been released, also looked around.

"Dean, wait here. Stay with your brother and make sure these other kids leave. Don't move from here, got it?" ordered John. He proceeded slowly forward into the trees.

"Wait, what? Stay here? Why?" Dean said as his father listened intently for any movement on the fallen leaves. John turned back to him and glanced quickly at all the teens.

"I bet Sam's being here was somehow your doing."

"WHAT! I had no idea he was here! I wouldn't let him leave in the middle of the night! I found him here!"

"But, he gets the nerve to do this from you."

"I never did this." Dean said motioning around him. He'd never left in the middle of the night with some none existent friends. Ever.

"No, but you let him do this."

"No one let me do this, Dad. I took it upon myself." replied Sam, remembering what Dean had told him earlier about him taking all blame if he were caught.

"Yes, he does. And I don't have the time for this. Just do as your told. Or better yet, just listen to Dean, you seem better at doing that anyway." John said coldly. The boys looked at each other briefly, neither understanding at the moment.

"So, what, you're going to go in there and expect to take this bitch out alone? I haven't been able to do that all week!"

"Yes, I do. I'm better at this than you are. I'll get her. You worry about getting these kids home alive. Let their parents worry about them. Then drive Sam straight home. And I'd mind my language if I were you." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but was instead met with a warning glare and the knowledge that, "You're not above punishment, Dean. Do as you're told, or you'll be joining your brother in his little weekend retreat."

John turned back to the trees once more and took a step into the. He looked back around and while not searching for it found an object caught his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he came to realize what had occurred in those trees. He had spotted Denz booze. Looking back at his youngest son, John Winchester's anger reached a new level towards the boy as he saw him sway some back to the truck he now leaned against. John lowered his gun and walked towards the boy. Sam opened his eyes to find his father kneeled beside him and Denz, going through he horrified boy's bag. Sam stepped back from the man and glanced at Dean, whose eyes had grown wide with fear. John held up two empty beer bottles and Sam's heart seemed to stop.

* * *

So, now you've got to review. You kow, when you say how much you loved my story and how I'm the best writer in the world and you flatter ne to the point that I'm glowing. Yeah that ! J/K! But, plz do review! (Purple Button Is Your Friend!)

Love Yas! - chocolate rules


	10. You're Drunk?

A/N: One More Left! Hope You Like this! I know It's not the best, but I trust we all agree we didn't need any Sam whumping to get the point that he's dead meat. Plus, Dean's going to protect him the best he can!

I really hope yo're all enjoying this story as much as I like writing it! And I equally Hope that you'll review! I wrote this after watching 'The Benders' episode tonight and have started the last chapter, so, I'm afraid it has the fluffy brother's stuff I love aso much! Anyway! Read Now!

And Review!

* * *

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB!

Chapter Ten: You're Drunk!

"What's this?" John asked the stilled Sam. Sam just stared at the bottles. There was nothing to be said. He was doomed. He wondered if he was still young enough to just go staright to heaven.

"Sam?" Sam tried not to look his father in the eyes. It would be certain death. "Samuel! Look at me!" Sam's eyes obeyed before he could control it.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Budweiser Beer, sir." Sam said damning himself as he did.

"Oh! Budweiser beer." John said, looking at the bottles in fake surprise. "Well, would you look at that." He looked up at Sam again and noted the boy staring longingly towards his shoes again.

"Eyes, Sam." Sam looked up again, out of reflex. "And why Sam? Can you answer me that?" Sam shook his head. It'd be pointless.

"So, what? This is just what happens when I turn my back is it?" Sam looked up to say something, but Dean cut them in.

"Hello! Bigger picture! Spirit Bitch still walking around! Can this thing wait?"

Dean was met with two pairs of eyes. One said that he'd better watch his tone and register who he was talking to. The other was grateful and frightened and pleading.

"Come on, Dad. Sam's fine. He's not even drunk! But there still is this creep walking around. Unless you'd rather continue this with Sam, then be my guest. But I was sure you said something about… the hunt coming first, family problems second. Unless its life threatening, it can wait. Right? Well, Sam's not bleeding and looks conscious and I'm pretty sure scaring them won't tear anything in his inside, so…"

John Winchester looked between his sons and understood that all Dean was doing was buying the younger time. However, that was something he'd said and he couldn't go against his own words. Granted he'd told Dean that when Dean was eight and had decided that he wanted to focus on something that wasn't hunting related, something fun. John had again reminded Dean of his hunting, and brotherly, duties at twelve when he'd lashed out about not being able to have a moments peace and always having to move so much and change their names so much that he would forget who he really was and what he stood for.

"Fine," John replied, looking only at Dean. Dean stood firmly, ready to accept anything John would say. "But he goes nowhere, got it? Don't try and get him to run. Won't work. Just make sure these kids get their rides and wait here, with your brother."

"Just wait?" Dean asked, looking skeptically. "Here. You want me to just sit and wait, Here?" He studied John for a brief second before adding, "Have you lost your mind!"

"Excuse me!"

"This place is crawling with spirits and you're expecting mew to just sit here! You know the second they leave, we're gone! I'll hold him, at home, but there's no way I'm staying like a sitting duck here. Not just so that the second you're done you can come out and continue yelling at him for what you two are going to be arguing about for at leas the next week. It can wait, Dad. There are more important things than being drunk. And it's not like he's driving."

John picked up his gun again and checking it and heading back into the forest. "Don't leave the house, under no circumstances. None, Dean." Dean nodded, internally realizing all restrains he'd kept, not lashing out or yelling much.

John took a few steps into the forest and Dean turned back to look at Sam. Sam was already looking at him and a grin was forming on his face. Dean felt the corners of his mouth tug, but held his composure motioning for Sam to do the same.


	11. A Day In The Life of Sam P1

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Chapter Eleven: A Day In The Life of Sam, year 16

Part One

A minute after John had retreated into the forest, Sam tilted his head back and exhaled loudly. Dean turned around from staring at the spot his father had just been standing at to face Sam. He reached out and smacked Sam on the head. Sam's head jolted back and he looked at Dean for a moment.

"Dude, you're so not off the hook. He's right, I bought you time. So get thinking. You're going to need one hell of an excuse for Dad not to wail on you."

"He's going to one way or another. If it's not for drinking, it'll be for sneaking out, or disobeying him, or being out at night, or not taking my cell, or…"

"Okay! I got it, you're screwed!" Dean said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Thanks. He's going to kill me! He's literally going…"

"Shut Up Already! Damn! What, you like to hear yourself talk or something? Just think up something, better than your whole 'It's not what you think' 'cause he'll certainly kill you for that one. And you should probably try and throw up, clear your head."

"Clear my head? What's that going to do?"

"Well, you need to learn when to shut up, for one. Just look down and don't provoke him"

"Easier said than done." Sam said looking down.

"Like you've tried. Shut up and think. I'm not taking any heat from this."

"You kind of just did." Sam said cheaply. Dean gave him a glance.

"Shut up. Look, I haven't slept in a week. I'm going to take you home and sleep for the next two days. You are more than likely going to that Stuart guy, which isn't as bad as Dad makes it sound. There's plenty of little animals there that you can kill and Stuart's not stupid. He knows you're not the best hunter. He knows you hate this. He'll make it relatively easy on you."

"Like Dad'll let him."

"Dad's going to leave you there, Einstein. He never stays there. There's no way he'd know. I'll even talk with ol' Stuie if you want." Dean said flashing a smile. Sam bit his lip, thinking of something else to say. Dean, however, walked past Sam patting him on the back as he went. He walked over to the remaining trio.

"So? What have you guys learned today?" Dean asked them in a sarcastic tone. They looked at him but none responded. Emily looked down to the floor and found new interest in the lines on her shoe. "Anyone? No, well that's not good. The moral of this story is don't go into the forest if there's rumor of some psycho spirit. Rumor's have a tendency to hold some truth."

"She's really out there." Denz said. He seemed far, far out there and Dean remembered that the older girl had been smoking something. _Probably weed_ he thought. Denz had probably had some too. Boy was that kid in for some kind of hell. Drunk and high and seeing spirits, what a night!

"Yep, she's really out there. But, lucky for you, she won't be for long. In a few minutes, your rides are going to get here and then we're going to leave and none of us will ever plan on doing something soooo stupid again, right?"

The girls nodded and Denz stared out into the forest. Sam walked over to the group, spitting. He seemed to of came from making himself throw up. Dean looked over at the teens and shook his head. Reckless youths. _Teenage wasteland,_ he thought with a grin. How true. Granted, Dean had been no angel at their age, but he was disappointed in Sam. Teenagers had a way of finding themselves in trouble, they always searched out the local folklore. But Sam should know better. No matter what these kids had told him, he should have known better.

The girls' ride came first. Turned out that Emily and Erin were sisters, go figure. Denz ride came two or three minutes later in the form of his eldest brother Todd and his frantic mother Clarissa. Denz was so out of it, Both Sam and Dean doubt that he'd heard any of his mother's threats or praises. After they left, Dean pulled Sam towards the Chevy.

"I can walk, Dean," Sam said as he tried to pull his arm from Dean's grip. Dean only registered the incentive and gripped his arm tighter.

"What's your probable, man?" asked Sam as he once again tried to get away from Dean's hold.

"My problem? Seems kind of obvious, Sam. I don't take you lying to me and sneaking around to well. You could've called me. Dad's right, I let you get away with everything." Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do. Man, you have no idea how many things I've gotten you out of. If you think the beef Dad gives you is bad, you have no idea how bad it could be."

"You mean it could get worse?" Sam asked skeptically. He doubted that his father's threats could be worse. That his arguments with his father could get worse. Granted, his father had never really gotten physical with them. He'd gotten them hurt, nbut had never done the hurting. So, it could've been worse, yes, but Sam doubt that John would've resulted to that.

"Hell yeah it could be worse!" Dean said. They reached the car and Dean pulled the passenger door open. He released Sam, closed the door and walked to the other side entering the driver's side.

"How?" asked Sam as they began the drive home. Dean looked at him about to say how stupid that question was. However, he realized that Sam was serious.

"Pretty badly." Dean replied after a second. Sam looked up to him expectantly but Dean didn't want to continue.

"How badly?"

"Sam, Dad's human, you know. He gets mad. When we were younger, he used to drink a lot. People used to think he was out of his mind after mom. He hated that. He practically thought he was crazy himself. Drinking used to make it easier. He used to lash out at people. Then we started moving around and if he got mad at someone and did lash out, he was usually gone the next day anyway. But with you, he couldn't run away from. You'd ask so many questions and he didn't always have the answers and some answers aren't the kind you can tell a little kid, you know."

"He'd tell you things, though. He trusted you with a lot of information. Why couldn't he trust me like that."

"Sam, I stopped being a little kid a long, long time ago. You, on the other hand, had innocence. Have innocence. If you knew all we know, you wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Dean said. They reached a stop light and he turned to looked over to Sam. "You barely do as it is."

"So, if I was told things, it'd be worse?"

"No, you missed the point." Dean said shaking his head. He continued down the road. "Dad has a violent nature. You have a tendency to talk yourself tight into things. God Sam, he would've hit you so many times by now. He would've hit me so many times by now if it weren't useless. When you do stupid things like tonight, or when you prioritize something over hunting, he's pissed. You know how he gets. He yells at you now because it's the only way to get you to see things his way. I know you never will, but he keeps trying."

"So? You've stopped him from hitting me? When?"

"Sam… I've stopped him from doing a lot of stupid things. I protect you, you get that? Over everything. Tonight was stupid. I had to protect you from the spirit, sure, but there was more to tonight. You snuck out, at night, had some beer and were in way to close proximity to drugs for my liking. Not even considering the spirit here, you could've been killed."

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry." said Sam softly. Dean looked over at him and shook his head.

"No, Sam. You regret this only because you were caught. I won't go against my nature and _not_ defend you from Dad. But like hell you better believe there'll be consequences." Sam looked at Dean, the fear evident in his eyes.

"Fr…from you?" asked Sam, fear evident now in his voice.

"Damn right. I told you, I'll protect you from everything. Even your own stupidity."

"Wh…what are you g…going to do?" Sam stuttered out. John's tactics he was already accustomed to. Melt bullets, clean the cars, clean the guns, extra sparring, research duties. Recently, his father had added the weekend solo survival to the list. Dean was always full of surprises. There was no one there to protect him from Dean. Their father wouldn't, he'd probably encourage it as much as he did their wrestling or sparring. Oh, God. Sam shiver slightly at the thoughts passing his mind.

"Why, what do you think I'll do to you?"

"Dean! How the hell should I know! You're unpredictable half the time." Dean nodded, that was true sometimes he surprised himself. "Are you going to hit me?" Dean looked over to meet his terrified brother's eyes.

"Hit you?" Dean asked. Sam closed his eyes and nodded. "I've never hit you before."

"Neither has Dad. But, according to you, that's because you've stopped him. Who'd stop you from hitting me? No one."

"No, I won't hit you. Whatever I do, I want it to stick."

"Stick?"

"Yeah, stick. Hitting you, I don't that'll stick." Dean said. He pulled into their street and Sam sat silently awaiting whatever came his way. They entered the house but Dean made no movement towards him, just headed into the kitchen and asked him if he was hungry.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's a part 2, I had no school toady and I guess way too much time. The lectures were supposed to be short and sweet, but they're not. I guess I owe you guys a long chpater anyway, so there it is! Hope you enjoyed it. After a few reviews, I'll post the second part, So... you have to review! ;)

Love Yas!


	12. A Day In The Life of Sam P2

Consequences

By: chocolate rules

Chapter Eleven: A Day In The Life of Sam, year 16

Part Two

* * *

At three or four o'clock in the morning, John Winchester returned home to find both his sons passed out in front of the TV. Sam was curled up in the armchair while Dean was stretched out on the couch. Normally, after a hunt, he would let them rest. And at this time in the early morning, wither had reason to be awake. But John Winchester wasn't the kind to cushion around a punishment. He walked over to Sam's sleeping figure and grabbed both his shoulders giving him a hard shake. 

Sam awoke instantly with a yell that had Dean on his feet in a second. Both boys stared at their father in disbelief.

"Aren't there more adequate times for this Dad?" asked Dean, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No time like the present." John told Dean coldly and turned back to Sam. He was now sitting up straight and staring straight ahead. "Stand up, Sam." Slowly, but surely, Sam stood and turned to face his father.

"Dad, look we're all tired. No one's going anywhere. Can you do this in the morning. I mean the later morning," Dean said, glancing at the clock after shutting off the TV.

"Dad, I know I did wrong, and I am sorry." Sam started. He looked over at Dean and thought, _Believe me, I'm sorry_. "I never should have done that. I should know better. I don't know why I did that, I don't. I thought it was because I wanted them to like me, but that wasn't it. It's not that I wanted to disobey you, I just wanted to get out. I'm sick of always having to stay home."

"And that's supposed to excuse you're behavior tonight? You directly put yourself in harm's way. We had trusted that you'd be home and then you turn up there, in the middle of our hunt. Not only were you a distraction, but you were an inconvenience. Dean shouldn't of had to stay behind and baby-sit you like that. When you needed to be taken cared of, Dean stayed home. At sixteen I expect a lot more maturity than that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've thought about all that, but I didn't."

"I figured that out already. You should be helping us out, Sam." growled out John. Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Tonight you were an obstacle. As much an obstacle as the rest of those teenagers. Drunk and high and in the middle of nowhere. If something had happened to any of you no one would of heard you screaming. And then what? If you did survive, you would've felt like shit. And it would've been well deserved. They might not know that the spirit was real, but you should of …"

"I didn't know she was there! They just said somewhere quiet, where we wouldn't get disturbed. No one mentioned the spirit until we were there!"

"Well, even so, you shouldn't of been there in the first place! You didn't even have the decency to cal your brother and tell him you were going out. You're all about manners and academics and doing the right thing, right? Well, what would've been the right thing to do here? Did you do the _right thing_, Sam?"

"No sir. It wasn't the right thing to do. It was stupid…"

"Damn right it was stupid!" John cut in. Sam flinched at the yell and Dean took a step towards them. "You never should have left this house! I know you've gone wondering like this before," John said and the boys shared a quick glance, " yeah, I know. But, I let them go because Dean knew where you were. I know Dean wouldn't let you go somewhere dangerous. I know that on some nights I wasn't here and you were grounded he'd still take you out. He disobeyed me, and that's fine because I'd just work him harder the next day training. I know he'd die before anything would happen to you. And you should know that by now too. Putting yourself out there was inconsiderate. Imagine how Dean felt when he saw you there. Immediately, he's out of hunter mode and becomes your protector."

Dean looked sheepishly down. He was on a hunt and should have been focused. Sam had distracted him. If he hadn't of been there he would've walked them kids to their car and said good riddance and finished his hunt.

"You should feel worse about that then anything else, Sam. If you're the only thing your brother's thinking about, then he isn't thinking about himself and he could get hurt. And he could get others hurt. Do you understand that?" Sam nodded.

"Good. But just in cause, you can really learn to appreciate the rules, the hunt and your brother - starting today you two are going to drive the three hours to Stuart Higgins' and you're going to stay there for the weekend. Dean and I will prepare for the move, find our next hunt. When you return, you better be a new man, Sam, because nothing else will cut it."

"Yessir," slurred Sam. He hated the thought of Stuart's little training grounds as it was, but going alone was insane.

"Excuse me? I didn't get that."

"Yes sir." Sam said more firmly. " John nodded and continued.

"You should get packing. You leave in two hours. Take this as your punishment too, Dean." said John.

"Yes sir." Dean said dully from behind him. John nodded his acknowledgement and left them in the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Dean." whispered Sam. Dean shrugged.

"Don't matter." Dean whispered back.

"And about the outings. I didn't know he knew."

"Neither did I. Guess he's sneaky like that, huh." Dean said even more quietly. Sam nodded. "Guess you better go pack. I'm going to go take a shower. We should leave early." Sam was about to say how he didn't want to go to Stuart's early, but if Dean wanted it that way, then he'd have to comply.

Just as they were both about to leave the living room, John reentered.

"Guess you're luck." he said and they both turned back to look at him. "Both of you go pack. I just got a call, we're going to Connecticut. Make it still in two hours and Sam you're going to be active in this one." Dean's eyes went a little wild but John's next line silenced them. "Unless you prefer to stay behind, which of course would mean you'd be at Stuart's for close to two weeks. Get to it."

* * *

THE END!

Wow! I'm like done! This is sooooo super cool. It's the first story I finish. I 've done one shotes, but this is my fist story to end. I'd like to take a moment and thank all those who have reviewed:

Kasey Clark, **SamDean,** LoUdMoUtH87, **Happybear 2005,** pmsdevil01, **Leah8723, **SNCHILLS,** Rowena Luna,** Vee-sama, **Ghostwiter, **SammySexKitten,** WickedMagic,** eddy6401, **sokerfreek922,** Anamelia-fear No Logins: **mandy, **crazyficlady,** veritas, **and Beth

Thanks! And to all of those who'll review this last installment too!

Hey, If you guys want a sequel... ;) You were curious to Dean's punishment, maybe I'll put it there, once I think one up that will stick. Any ideas?


End file.
